Diskussion:Lambda-Klasse-T-4a-Shuttle/Legends
Name Gibt es irgendwelche Infos, wie die Lambdaklasse zu ihrem Namen kam? In der Realität könnte ich mir die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Lambda (λ') und der charakteristischen Frontalansicht der Fähre vorstellen. MfG - Cody 16:23, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Joa, gut erkannt! Wäre ein guter Punkt für ''Hinter die Kulissen.--Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:24, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Gibt es denn irgendwelche Quellen? Vermutungen sollen ja eigentlich nicht in Artikel, oder bestätigen auch hier Ausnahmen die Regel? MfG - Cody 16:26, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Nein, ich kenne leider keine Quelle dazu, aber Vermutungen sollten wirklich nicht in die Artikel. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:28, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) WArum nur wurde sie wieder umbenannt? Lambda-Fähre war doch voll ok ... -.- is doch nur wieder ein haufen unbennenungs Arbeit. --Modgamers 12:20, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) Vorgänger Könnte es sein dass der V-19 Torrent der Vorgänger der Lambda-Klasse ist? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 22:06, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bild:O.o.gif --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:43, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Nur wegen der ähnlichen Form?! --Benji321 00:03, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das eine Ist ein Jäger und das andere ist ein kleiner Truppentransporter... ich sehe bis auf die Form, die ansich nichts zu sagen hat, keinerlei Verbindung. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:05, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn, dann würde wohl eher der Theta Klasse Shuttle passen. Thor 00:29, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Das heißt wohl ganz eindeutig "Nein". Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 11:05, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Die Macht des Todessterns In Die Macht des Todessterns ist bei der Bewaffnung der Lambda-Fähren 3 Zwillingsblasterkanonen und 2 Zwillingslaserkanonen die Rede. Im Artikel steht aber etwas anderes. Was stimmt denn jetzt nun, da die anderen Daten die im Artikel angegeben sind mit denen im Buch übereinstimmen? Gruß Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 19:23, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :In Starshpis of the Galaxy sind es auch 3 Doppelblaster und 2 Zwillingslaser, ich denke also, dass wir das übernhemen sollten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:09, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Preis Wieso steht da unverkäuflich und dann auch noch ein Preis? Entscheidet euch :D --NOM ANOR 20:59, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Unverkäuflich, weil nur vom Imperium benutzt, Preis ist Produktionspreis. '''Pandora Diskussion 21:22, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Korrekter Name nach den JP:Richtlinien Um schoneinmal eine Basis der Diskussion zu haben und nicht alles doppelt zu posten, hier der Teil aus meiner Diskussion:'' :Lambda-Fähre ist eine genauso richtige Bezeichung. Dies kann man aus der Versionsgeschichte rauslesen. Das Wort ''Klasse ist weder richtiger noch erstrebenswert und ist aus dem englischen abgekupfert. Eine tatsache, die du auch auf der Diksu hättest nachlesen können. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:07, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Da hast du Recht. Doch könnte man genauso bei der Imperium II-Klasse vorgehen und es bei imperialer Sternzerstörer Typ 2 stehen lassen. Ich sage ja nicht, dass die Bezeichnung falsch ist, doch ist eindeutig dass sämtliche Autoren die Raumschiffsnamen nach "Klasse" aufteilen. So ist ja eine Vereinheitlichung geschaffen, sonst könnten wir jeder Schiff nach Alternativnamen benennen. --Darth Vader 12:11, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Da ich grad in der Uni bin und meine Übungsgruppe seit ner minute angefangen hat (Pflichttermin), machst du das nun brav alles rückgängig. Und ob die Imps so heißen spielt hier nicht die große Rolle. Hier in diesem Fall heißen die halt Lambda-Fähren. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:17, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Das ist ja schön und gut, aber anscheinend sitzt du mit der Bezeichnung Fähren alleine. Das bleibt jetzt vor Erst so und wird nochmals in einer Diskussion erörtert. Und ob das eine Rolle spielt ob die Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer eben so heißen oder eben andersweitig improvisiert. Schau mal unter Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Benennung, da ist das sehr deutlich dargelegt, dass Zusätze wie "Fähre" oder "Sternzerstörer" raussollen und der Klassenamen hingeschrieben werden soll. --Darth Vader 12:23, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET)'' Nun kann hier von allen eingegangen werden. Für mich stellt die Lambda-Klasse keinerlei Besonderheit dar, dass sie nicht unter die Richtlinien fallen würde. --Darth Vader 16:16, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wie schon andernorts geschrieben: Ich vermute mal, du meinst "Verwendet nur den Namen des Bezeichneten und keine Zusätze, die sein Wesen erklären. Solche Zusätze sind z.B. Ränge oder Titel. Falsche Beispiele wären also: Großmoff Tarkin (→ Wilhuff Tarkin), Mandalore Canderous Ordo (→ Canderous Ordo) oder Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse (→ Venator-Klasse)." Der Teil der Richtlinien würde nur "Fähre der Lambda-Klasse" ausschließen, "Lambda-Klasse" und "Lamda-Fähre" wären aber gleichermaßen zulässig, ebenso wie "Imperial-Sternzerstörer" rein theoretisch zulässig wäre, aber nicht verwendet wird, weil es ungebräuchlich ist. Also Greif die Richtline "Sind alle Varianten gleich gut, wird die gewählt, die am häufigsten vorkommt", und dass ist "-Fähre", nicht "-Klasse". Auserden ist ein schlichtes Lamda-Fähre viel einfacher als das umständliche Fähre der Lamda-Klasse in allen Artikel schreiben zu müssen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:17, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jein. 1. Das erste Beispiel hattest du richtig erkannt. Dabei ist die Schreibweise egal (so wie Ackbar es beschrieben hatte), sondern bezieht sich auf die Zusätze, die eben Ränge oder Titel, aber auch Typenbezeichnungen seien können. 2. Nun gibt es die zweite Richtlinie "Wenn etwas umbenannt wurde (wie z. B. ein Schiff), wird der jüngste Name als Artikelbezeichnung gewählt." - da greift wiederrum die Tatsache, dass Klasse der jüngere Name wäre. 3. Doch auch bei deinem Beispiel ist die relative Anzahl (durch die X-Wing Spiele) mit Sicherheit der "Klasse" größer als die der "Fähren", da es noch etliche weitere Lambda-Klasse Fähren gibt, als wie jetzt in der Kategorie stehen und jetzt schon 7-zu-4 Schiffe ausmachen. 4. Dein drittes Beispiel müsste ja dann auch passiv heißen, dass Imperialer Sternzerstörer einfacher wäre wie "Sternzerstörer der Imperium II-Klasse" und daher sämtliche anderen Schiffsklassen nach ihren genauen Bezeichnungen umgebannt zu werden und alle vereinheitlichende Namen "Klasse" gestrichen werden. 5. Und eindeutig ist für mich die erste Richtlinie: "Artikelname ist der tatsächliche Name des Beschriebenen und keine andere geläufige Bezeichnung, was auch Spitznamen und Pseudonyme von Personen oder Abkürzungen einschließt. ..." - eindeutig ist der Klassenamen Lambda-Klasse T-4a Fähre und müsste ähnlich dem "BTL Y-Flügel Sternjäger" eigentlich diesen (langen Namen) tragen. --Darth Vader 16:38, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Zum 2ten Punkt: Ist damit nicht gemeint, wenn ein Etwas einen komplett anderen Namen bekommt, wie etwa ein ImpSchiff nach der Eroberung durch die Allianz oder so, dann wurden wie ja immer komplett umgetauft... Pandora Diskussion 16:48, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Sry jetzt, aber dein Argument bei zwei ist gelinde gesagt... total Hirnrissig, weil nie eine Umbenennung stattgefunden hat und es deshalb nicht greift (Es ist damit eher sowas gemeint wie die Habgier welche in Freiheit umbenannt wurde). Hoffe das merkste selber. Zum andern ist die aussprache mit dem Zusatz Klasse aus dem angloamerikansichen Sprachraum, welcher im Deutschen nicht verwendet wird und nur bei SW auftaucht, da es sich um Überserzungen von Texten handelt und keine selbstverfassten (Im dt. sagt man eher, das ist ein Schiff vom Typ X, wobei X eher eine Nummer als eine Klassenbezeichnung darstellt.) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:54, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Dann geht bitte auf die anderen Punkte ein. Aber selbst Nummer 2.:Dann müssten die Landungsboote der Sentinel-Klasse ja auch Imperiales Landungsboot heißen und nicht Sentinel-Klasse, weil da ja auch die jüngere Quelle nicht zählt. Oder auch beim Interdiktor-Kreuzer zu Abfangkreuzer. Lambda-Klasse kommt in sämtlichen Sachbüchern vor und dabei ist es Wurst ob deutsche Schiffe normalerweise nicht mit Klasse, sondern mit Typen bezeichnet werden. Star Wars ist nun einmal Englisch, sonst können wir ja Star-Wars Wiki auch in Krieg der Sterne-Wiki umwandeln. Zudem steht da eindeutig zum Beispiel. Während du nur veruchst meine Argumente irgentwie zu wiederlegen, argumentierst du garnicht in deine Richtung. Wo ist denn das Beispiel, dass es so heißen muss wie du es sagst. Nenn mir eine Richtlinie die deine Bennennung unterstützt. --Darth Vader 17:21, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Zann-Konsortium Da steht in der kategorie Zann-Konsortium ? Wie das ? das konsortium setzt die nicht ein, nicht einmal gekappert. Wer hat das geschrieben ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi 12 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:45, 21. Mai 2009) :Doch, tun sie. Auf Bespin. 16:46, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ok, Vergessen. Aber es ist kein standard schiff also wieso steht es dann da ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi 12 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:48, 21. Mai 2009) Hallo,ich warte seit 2 tagen auf antwort --Obi 12 17:02, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Weil es eine Schiffsklasse ist, die vom Zann-Konsortium genutzt wurde. 17:16, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Da könnte man bei einigen mehr reinsetzen, dass sie vom Zann-Konsortium genutzt wurden, zB der Abfangkreuzer.--Raitos 17:28, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schulbuch Ich hab ein Schulbuch da kann man auf einer Seite eine Lambda-Fähre sehen, das könnte man ja bei Hinter den Kulissen schreiben. Ki-adi-mundi 16:50, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Lambda Transporter In Rouque Sqadron 2u.3 wurden Varinaten der Lambdafähre eingestzt welche statt des Fracht und Personenabteils, Klammern für Container hatte. Ich habe nachgesehen ob das nicht die Imperiale_Konstruktionsfähre ist, passt aber nicht. Das Dürfte durchaus eine Erwähnung wert sein. 91.42.180.217 13:01, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:03, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST)